Onshots: Miko and the Scarecrow
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: Kakashi/Kagome onshots. Unless otherwise started they will NOT be connected and should resolve in the same chapter, they will not connect unless otherwise started. they may be AU or CU for either manga. Generally Lemony. But not always.
1. Son

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Characters, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd by anyone but myself. _

_This is going to be another oneshot collection much like my other, 'Oneshots: Miko and the Heir' featuring Only Itachi/Kagome pairings, this will feature only Kakashi/Kagome pairings. Long or short, K - M+ rating as an over all. - MPB/r0o

* * *

_**.**

**.**

**Son**

* * *

Kakashi stalked his much younger wife. He rarely asked for anything of her but the one thing he did ask her was that when he was assigned any mission that lasted longer then five days, that her son was to be baby-sat so that they could have some private time when he got home, because what he'd want to do to her after five days or more was nothing someone so young should ever hear. The elder of the pair and shinobi stalked the young miko with predatory delight shining in his one visible eye.

Kagome eyed him warily yet full of excitement and anticipation, she'd known she was supposed to have gotten a baby sitter for Yoshirou, but she hadn't been able to do so this time. She hadn't gotten word that Kakashi was back until it was too late, which was odd considering that the village LOVED to gossip. Now a full day later while she had been able to finally get her son a sitter, Kakashi was now on the prowl.

Her son was the bi-product of an angry moment against her once husband, not that she regretted having the child at all, but at the age of twenty three she hadn't thought she'd have a four year old that hadn't been fathered by her one time hanyou husband.

Her son was also Sesshomaru's son.

When her journey's were over, she'd gone home at the age of 15 and some months much older then her body portrayed. It had been hard to fit back in, and to this day she thought she never had, had even longed to go back. Then fate had allowed her back to her feudal home, unfortunately for her, after her vows, later that evening during what would be Inuyasha and her only intimate moment BUT before their marriage had been fully consummated, the hanyou, as she referred to him now, had called her 'Kikyo,' while in the pre-throws of passion.

She had been lucky that he had not broken her maiden head, she would not have that heart ache to add to the already long list that male had created. A Freudian slip to be assured, yet, it cemented in her heart just what he saw her as. Always the former, and never just her, never just Kagome. He had still wanted the clay maiden, and she had resented him for it, had every right to in fact. The heartbreak alone was crushing, but the resulting anger and ultimate resentment had been consuming.

Betrayed and angry, she had rebuked him to the point that she would not be with him in any way, fashion or form. Because the marriage was never fully recognized sexually, she was still considered pack mate to Sesshomaru by marriage even though things had never gone that far. Either way, Inuyasha had tried to win her back, but she hadn't allowed it, refused to go there again. A girl could only take so much, and it was proof that he'd only ever seen her a that wretched clay abomination.

The result and culmination of all of this was a massive fight, one that involved many sittings, many angry, hurtful words and then the hanyou had slapped her. She'd looked at him beyond betrayed and broken, her cheek glowing an angry red, then finally with a look of total hatred, because she hated him at that moment. He had tried to apologize but she would not hear it, she knew from her time, that once the abuse started it hardly ever stopped, and he probably wouldn't stop one day until he killed her in his anger, he had not grown up at all. Running off into the forest, because she'd known she would literally kill him in righteous fury if she stayed, she had been found by her alpha.

Call it instinct on his part to sooth his pack mate, or just curiosity, but Sesshomaru had been completely out of his character, and comforted her. One thing had led to another, and her relationship to HIS pack WAS consummated. She'd lost her virginity to him, and part of her heart would always be his, even if she wasn't 'in love,' she would always love him in her own way. Either way, after that night she was no longer Inuyasha's wife, but Sesshomaru's pack mate, she'd been pleased. That night was something that she STILL could not forget, and even though she loved her husband Kakashi dearly, that night would always be something she cherished.

From then she'd gotten pregnant, Inuyasha had been pissed, there was no telling how mad he'd gotten but he couldn't do anything about it. At that time he wasn't her husband anymore, because they had never consummated their marriage and she had slept with Sesshomaru, if she belonged to anyone it was to the daiyoukai, and even then Inuyasha was only a pack brother. She in standing, was alpha female, while Inuyasha over all was only beta at best.

Scared and upset that she'd gotten pregnant she'd thought her alpha would kill her and the child simply because of her human blood, the blood that would be half of his offspring's, but the fates seemed to always play with her. Years before it could have been said that she was a weak miko, after the defeat of Naraku that was not the case. Her powers had fought with the pregnancy and for her life, in the end they had neutralized her and the infant as much as they could from the demonic taint to her body to save them both. The result? You had a youkai like miko, and a pup that was human with youkai and miko like powers.

In the end Sesshomaru had been overall pleased with the situation, and excited if only for a little while until reality came crashing down upon them. He had only allowed himself a day or so of happiness before he allowed the situation to penetrate his mind in all ways. Sadly Sesshomaru could never claim the babe, and while a very large part of him regretted that fact, had even told her so, and he did not lie; He'd known the moment he found out about them, that she and the pup would always be in danger from those that thought to challenge him, and his choices, those that still resented the footsteps his father had taken. His own mother would be at the front of the line ready to gut the child from her belly. And it was a child, not a pup, something else that intrigued him and made him sad.

Sesshomaru had truly respected the miko, later in his life he would even consider that in some way he had in fact loved her. But as fates would have it, he would never be able to see their child, never be able to hold her and caress her swollen belly, he'd never get to feel the flutter of the child's heart beat. He regretted that greatly. Her carrying his pup had opened his eyes to the fact that perhaps life was not always about war, there could be more, but he would never be able to share that with her and their pup…their child. She had opened a door for him that he had never considered that he might want, and he regretted that he would never be able to cross that threshold with her. He lamented, if only she'd been at least hanyou, or a demoness, he would have claimed her the moment he found out, no questions asked.

It had been an aggravation to speak on the matter of what to do, he was the father and what he said should go, but at the same time he respected the miko, so her opinion did matter to him. Between the two of them, it was decided they would find away to open the well and send her home. This was the best they could do, considering her life and that of the pup… child would always be in danger there in the feudal era, and at least in her time, their offspring might be able to have some sort of normal life. Not one filled with hate and jeers, where they constantly had to look over their shoulder for someone wanting to kill it, and her. This decision, though, was how she ended up in the ninja era some thousand or more years beyond the 'great fall of man kind' …with no telling how far beyond her own time, and with no way of going back.

Kagome sometimes wished that, now years later she could have stayed, especially on Yoshirou's many firsts. She regretted greatly that Sesshomaru was not a part of their son's life, but she tried to make up for it as best she could. Coming to this world … this time, she'd been very afraid. The idea had been that she would go home, but home was not where or when she'd come out, and the well had not allowed her to go back either. Nor did she have the power to force it, as it had taken a great deal of power from both her and Sesshomaru to get the darn thing to open once more. Now she simply didn't have what it needed to allow her to travel back.

It was only by chance that she'd found this village, alone, scared, and pregnant, in her middle stages, her swollen belly had just been showing then. Amazingly enough for a village full of murderers for hirer they of course were shocked that she was not wedded, yet pregnant. To some degree they had even been appalled by what she told them about it all, but in the end she was allowed to stay because of her healing skills, not to mention, her more then uncommon canine senses seemed to be just a bit better then any Inuzuka they had. She had made friends fast, and before she knew it she was engaged to the perverted and once confirmed bachelor Hatake, Kakashi, who had been her assigned 'shadow' when she's gotten there.

All of this had been when her son was still a belly monster, then until he was an infant, now some three years later, they had been together since that time, but she wouldn't have it any other way. He was a great father for Yoshirou, and loved both of them greatly. He never asked for anything of her really except copious amounts of sex, which she admittedly didn't mind giving him readily; And that when he was away for a longer then normal, aka five days or more mission, that they have the house to themselves so that he could reaffirm his bond with her. She suspected he was part Inuzuka, with his dog like ways in needing to be with her once again, always reassuring himself that she was still his, that no other had had her, but honestly it had never really bothered her.

Kagome had always loved the attention for just her, and he lavished her with it. But now as she looked at her husband of a few years, the male that was about nine years her senior in age, she got the feeling that he was stalking her, she of course was completely correct. She felt very much the prey, and he was very much a predator. Kakashi had been attracted to her from the moment he smelt her, saw her and felt her aura, not that he knew what that was but instinctively he did, somewhere in his blood there was a bit of dog demon in him. His mother had been Inuzuka, not that he broadcast that fact, but somehow the instincts and dog like ways were there, he just had far better control then most of his extended family did.

Either way, while he was silently and broodingly upset at first that she'd been already 'pupped' when they met but he'd gotten over that fact quickly when he learned that she and the father and her could not be together, and that there was no way for him to ever be in their lives again. At first he didn't know that what she'd told them all was only a half truth, after all he couldn't blame her in her situation, she was very powerful miko and in a strange world or time that would more then likely end up using her. She'd been through a great deal, trust was not something she'd easily given out because of what her first love had done to her. But to find that she'd been sent away for her safety and the safety of the child she carried never to be able to return again left her stranded there. It left him wanting to protect her… desperately.

Not to say that she couldn't take care of herself but some how even though she was very deadly, as they would all eventually find out when someone eventually threatened her child, she seemed to project an air of innocence, and vulnerability… until you did threatened Yoshirou, and then it was like hell had come to earth. But, either way, he and many others had been attracted to her like honey. It hadn't really been a battle between other's males for her attention, Kagome was just selective about who she gave her trust to. Again he couldn't blame her for this considering everything she'd gone through but he had been the only one to get any kind of anything from her, like a sample of her love, to say the least… He had liked very much that taste.

From there, while they had not been an official couple at that time, he'd kind of taken over the roll of father for the pup that she bore for Sesshomaru. It was startling to Konoha that Yoshirou had silver hair, and considering their, _-Kakashi and herself's-_ relationship, it had sparked many rumors, rumors that he did not dismiss because he liked the idea that the babe was his, but either way, Kakashi had claimed him as his own. Kagome had been thrilled, and yet in some ways sad, she had told him that it hurt her a bit to know that the father's own people would harm such a sweet little child, even though he would have been their prince. In the end it was always a heartfelt moment, that ended up with Kakashi holding them both while she cried for the lose of it all, even though she was happy to be with the ninja, over all he hadn't minded at all.

Now though, it was Kakashi that had been the one to hold Kagome when she had been pregnant for her last few months of it, he was the one that protected her from all the gossip in town, bonding with her in every way. It was him that she'd gone to when she wanted or needed anything. Instinctively he was alpha, her alpha. Closing his eyes he thought of their relationship and remembered the first time he'd been sheathed in her tight, wet heat, and thought to himself that while he was upset he was not her first and only, he knew he would be her only and last from here on end.

That romp had been enough for him to lay claim to the little woman, refusing to share her with anyone but the babe, and any future offspring they should have, like the one that slept in her womb now. She was his, they were his. He married her not more then a few months later, Yoshirou had only been only about 2 months old at that point. Now some years later, through thick and thin, they were family, they were his, and she was pregnant again, not heavy yet, but he was pleased for he did so love the scent of pregnancy on his onna.

Letting go of his thoughts Kakashi went back to stalking her.

He'd come home from his long mission, and she had not gotten the pup a sitter, he'd been displeased, but now they had that alone time, he planned on using it. He only had a few wonderful months where she'd willingly let him have his way with her before she got too big to enjoy or want to be touched in such ways. He was going to take while he could. Kagome knew instinctively that he loved to chase her, but she was unwilling to speed her way anywhere, pregnancy was not something to take lightly and she would never put her offspring in harms way. But knowing this, and feeling this did not quell the urge she had to bolt from the larger older male that was her husband. She could see the desire in his eyes, the hitai-ate off and his mask was down so she knew he could scent her own desires hanging heavy in the air.

He'd been like this from the moment she'd gotten back from dropping off Yoshirou with his sitter, true they would not have a full day, but it was about ten in the morning, and they would not have to pick him up for many hours to come. Kagome knew Kakashi was going to keep her rather busy for a majority of that time, after all the only reason he'd even come up with this rule of getting the babe a sitter was because like his real father, Sesshomaru, and his dad Kakashi, little Yoshirou had very developed ears, and sense of smell. It had only taken him asking once, what those funny noises and smells were for them to be very embarrassed about their activities, and thinking he was too young to understand them.

Before she knew it the young mother was not only cornered but trapped, her eyes widened as she watched Kakashi come towards her, her cheeks blushing as he pressed himself into her body. She could feel every hard ripple of flesh and muscle against her own usually soft body, even if her just showing belly bump was rather hard against him, it made her shudder. She found her wrists held in his own as he leaned into her, she automatically craned her head back baring her vulnerable throat to him, an unconscious sign of submission to this male. He nipped and kissed heatedly along the column of her throat until she could not keep the low whine of desperation in her. He chuckled darkly and she knew he'd punish her for not having a sitter on time.

But by Kami would she enjoy that punishment.

Slowly he leaned back looking at her, that predatory gleam not leaving his eyes at all, he pulled her gently with him towards their bedroom. He could take her anywhere in the house he knew that but ninja were notorious for not knocking and using windows to get in, and with him being back that meant his team was too, which including his two very loud and boisterous students. Not only that, she was already carrying his child now, so for times like this he would only take her in places where she would be comfortable, if he had it his way this would not be the only time he had her pupped. Once she had the kid, he knew he'd go back to taking her anywhere he pleased. After all if he was correct this babe had been conceived in the kitchen, or perhaps on the roof that one night, they had been a bit busy so it was hard for him to figure it out!

Kagome followed obediently, which for her nature was a bit odd, but pregnancy made her a bit trippy when it came to sex, she craved it like most women craved weird food, and while she did have her random food cravings, sex was more or less what she wanted more often then not. Kakashi never seemed to complain about this fact, though because what sane man complained hat his female wanted him too much? She found herself standing in front of their bed as he slowly walked around her, his larger body crowding her own and heating her up by proximity. His large hands caressing her body gently, teasingly as he reached out to her. He was always such a tease, but then again that didn't seem to be on the menu today. Slowly her cloths were taken off piece by piece, and Kagome found herself gently pushed back on to their bed, her hair flying about creating a dark halo around her.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at the picture she made, her belly was barely a bump but it was more noticeable that she had put on weight as of late, he liked it a great deal. The rumor mill around Konoha was that she had a bun in the oven, and between the Hyuga and the Inuzuka it was all but true to the rest of them, but neither Kagome or himself had not confirmed or denied such a fact. Add to that fact that Kagome worked with the medics, and under Tsunade herself, and well the secret was actually safer then most gossip. Yet now as he looked at her, it was undeniable that in her belly lay his unborn child, masculine pride welled up within him that he had done this, that they had created this, and slowly with respect and care he seated himself between her thighs.

Allowing his weight to settle over her but not fully on her, skin met skin, and heat pressed against heat. He closed his eyes at the feel of it. Not that he didn't get it often but the fact was soon she would be much bigger and he would have to give her control if he ever wanted to get any. But that no matter how much he loved it was always against his own nature. Either way part of him always hated not being the dominant one while they coupled, but at the same time, soon she would be so big that it would be the only way possible unless she were to lay on her side. Kakashi sighed inwardly at the thought because he knew now that she was showing it would be soon. Being ninja didn't always help either as he was often away from her, this ment that any time she was willing and wanting to give herself to him, he was going to take until she couldn't give anymore. He was certain that he would have her tired out before it was time to pick up their 'little man.' Which was completely his plan to begin with.

He would normally take time to make sure she was ready but there was a heat and a wetness that soaked through her curls and against the lower parts of his abs just above his member. His cock twitched knowing she was already more then ready. Parting her that much more he slid into her with ease, his eyes closing in delight at the silken feel of her hot, dripping core as it gripped him tightly. Kagome below him moaned softly in welcome to him being back between her thighs. The familiar welcome of clenching muscle and her hitched breath against the side of his throat were unnerving in a good way, as her long legs wrapped around him bringing him that much closer to what he considered paradise.

He bottomed out slowly with his first thrust, reminding himself that his offspring lay close to where he was, and yet the idea was somehow erotic to him as he hadn't ever really slept with a pregnant woman before Kagome, sometimes it was still new to him even when it was his own wife. Kakashi had known she was pregnant a few days before she had, he has scented as much. It was about the time she began to feel it, yet, somehow in some warped way it didn't really become real until now that he see the change in her body. Until he could feel the head of his mushroom tipped dick press against her heavy womb, and feel it shifted against them both at the intrusion, yet even still his wife begged him quietly for more, to go deeper. He knew not only she and the babe would be a bit more hearty then most, and so while he gave her the deep hard thrusts she wanted, he also gave himself a mix of short fast thrusts as well.

Her muscles seemed to adore the mixed tempo, always keeping her just out of range from that heavenly bliss that only he could easily give her not that she was so sensitive to touch, and he himself was finding it hard to keep from peeking in general. Every time his head bottomed out, it was as if Kagome was right about to find heaven. If asked she would tell you that it was hard to explain the odd feeling but it was one of pleasure, and it often left her feeling as though she couldn't breath. What was more was that Kakashi was an excellent lover, and took his queues from her, because of this any time she seemed to lose her breath not only would he push just a bit more, but he'd grind himself against her too. Still though, he would slow himself enough or not press hard enough so that he was able to torture her.

Sometimes she wonder if he was just being cruel but other times, she wondered had he been taught by another, usually these thoughts didn't last long because before long she would be lost in bliss from something else, like his wonderfully warm tongue wrapping around her more then fleshy breast. The feeling sending a tingle down her spine. More and more he picked up speed his cock, fat and girthy plowing through her before drawing out while her own muscles clinched trying to keep him in.

Her muscled started to flutter in anticipation, and his husband began to speed up his thrusts wanting to crest over the edge with her, he allowed himself to go a bit wild with her as he took her, loving the feeling of it the whole way and moving himself so that his own body was grinding against her painfully stiff little nub of pleasure. It didn't take long for her to cum, her pussy's vice like grip spurring his own, as his back bowed and his hips continued on for a moment with each power spurt of his seed. It coated her core, gushing around before leaking out around his girthy cock that was still stiff but would need to be worked up again. Kakashi though allowed his wife a moment before he took her again.

That afternoon, Kakashi got acquainted again with her body, mind and soul. It was only a few hours later that his wife though was completely tuckered out laying asleep in their bed, her hair a sexy mess, and her body sated. He smirked as he got dressed to pick up their son, smiling as he slipped on his masks, and left the bedroom. He would never regret taking her as his wife, never regret laying her with his seed, or sharing responsibility over her son with her. He felt the boy was already his own as it was, and he was only adding to their already small family. Yoshirou already looked a great deal like he was Kakashi's biological son, he and Kagome had only allowed the rumors to spread stating he was, as very few knew that he wasn't biologically a Hatake.

Either way, locking up the place once he'd called forth some of his animal-nin to keep an eye on it, Kakashi went to pick up, his little man. Life was a ninja was always going to bring up surprises. Had anyone told him years before that he would be married to such a younger onna, and a father he would have laughed. Had they told him his wife would be pregnant with anothers child before his own, he would have gruffed. Yet, as fate would have it, he had been given a wonderful onna, an amazingly awesome little man, and soon he would be adding to the gifts that had been given to him in the form a of a child all his own. Yes, life was odd but good.


	2. Something Sweet

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Characters, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd by anyone but myself. _

_This is going to be another oneshot collection much like my other, 'Oneshots: Miko and the Heir' featuring Only Itachi/Kagome pairings, this will feature only Kakashi/Kagome pairings. Long or short, K - M+ rating as an over all. - MPB/r0o

* * *

_**.**

**Something Sweet

* * *

  
**

He didn't get to be with his woman all that much, for the most part it was because they were both ninja, and he was so much older then her. Leading to the situation that there was a bit of sneaking around involved. It wasn't really that she was so very much younger then him but she was closer to the age of his students then his own.

Many females in his life had tried unsuccessfully to capture him, and his heart but only the little miko, who was now a medic nin had won him over. He'd been almost a confirmed bachelor, and had heard of her and her odd origins, but in the end he had finally met the blue eyed, dark haired bombshell nearly a year after she'd arrived in their village.

He was at the hospital, and she was his medic. One of the few that even with her overly newness, Tsunade emphatically trusted. He had been thirty, and she had just turned seventeen. Either way she was far too young for him, but that didn't stop either of them from reacting to one another.

If he were a Hyuga he would call it fate, the fiery tempered little woman had been sent into see him and make him all better, and he had flat out refused, thinking she was another much younger fan girl. Oh how wrong he'd been. Tsunade was busy, and could not see to him. She was his personal doctor considering he refused to take his mask off for anyone else.

The resulting argument, between him and the little onna had permanently stuck her in his brain. She did not back down, nor did she cower, and when he had pushed her she had pushed right back. Imagine his surprise when she's locked him in place with barriers that no ninja could ever even hope to make, and finished with all she'd had to do. Huffing at him for his arrogance, and making her work so hard before leaving him alone in his room.

Needless to say some kind of odd rivalry had started, they fought and clashed verbally every chance they got, and for months whenever he was put in the hospital no matter how long, if he couldn't have Tsunade, he had to have Kagome. No nurse was even willing to deal with his attitude and when she was sent in, it was like the most amazing sexually tense war was started.

Either way, it went on for long enough and it had finally come to a head one night just a few months before her eighteenth birthday, at the book store when he'd gone to pick up the newest IchiIchi book and found the little onna buying a copy for herself. He had expected for her to be embarrassed, yet she had only smiled at him some kind of secret smile, saucy bedroom eyes, and suddenly he was seeing her in a new kind of light.

Suddenly she wasn't the annoying hot girl from the hospital but a very sexy young female that was overly tempting, and desperately needing to be fucked, not only that but he REALLY liked the kind of books she read. He couldn't, even now a few months later say why she called out to him as such but she just had this air about her that was innocent yet demanding to be corrupted, and he like many other's had jumped to be the one to do so.

Only he was now thirty-one, and until she turned eighteen -which was about two weeks ago, she hadn't been fair game to anyone that was legal- namely him. Because of this an almost perverted, twisted game of cat and mouse had come about, and even now that she was of age still they snuck around, never going anywhere in public together, while still fighting like cats and dogs. Yet behind close doors, their fighting often led to carnal delights, where the screaming had nothing to do with a verbal war and everything to do with how a man dominated HIS woman. He had no idea why he was attracted to one that was so much younger then himself, but he didn't question it, nor did he care.

Her young and supple body was the stuff of dreams considering she had not grown up in the ninja lifestyle, she was not all muscle but supple curves that begged to be licked. She was indeed muscular, but she had a softness to her that kunoichi generally did not have, it was utterly feminine. He moaned in thought, and still he couldn't wait for their next meeting, he was getting hard just thinking about his little vixen. Wanting to hear her soft sighs and mews that were just for his sensitive ears, for she really wasn't a screamer, not that she couldn't be made to though.

Wanting to feel his heavy girth sliding into her tight wet heat. Kami he needed a cold shower just thinking about her. He smiled to himself at the thought of her, His Kagome, not at all minding the mental pictures in his mind of what he wanted to do with her, or the round belly images of her in his mind. He wouldn't lie if asked; he wanted to fatten her up with his seed. Lay a claim to her body and soul that none could or would try to dispute. He denied her when ever she said he had to be related to the Inuzuka but it was in fact the truth, his mother had been one, which resulted in his more canine approach to life, he wanted her to be his and his alone.

The teasing she did to him in the public eye had come to a head as of late and even though they had both said they didn't want to draw attention to their relationship, he did not like other males sniffing at what and whom he considered his. Likewise, Kagome was just as possessive of him and the females that always seemed to throw themselves at him. Both were comfortable and secure that the other would never do such things, because they would be blunt with one another if it wasn't working. But this didn't mean that he liked the Uchiha traitor/avenger trying to claim her, or posturing over her when she was older then him and not even remotely interested. Nor that she liked Anko always trying to get in his pants.

He knew that after tonight's meeting he was going to demand a change, and hope to the kami that his onna didn't leave him for it. He of course had no idea that she was already getting sick and tired of not beating Anko's skull in. She had been the other woman with Inuyasha, and she had stepped aside for his happiness resulting in the jewel sending her here, to a place that was like both her homes but at the same time not. It was her price to pay; yet something wonderful had come out of it, in the form of Kakashi. But kami help her she was going to kill the annoying woman if she found her pressed up against HER scarecrow once again. Not to mention that annoying boy with the bad chicken haircut. She wasn't very fond of him either, he reminded her of a snake version of Naraku. It was NEVA GUNNA HAPPEN!

.

.

Kakashi was waiting in his flat for once instead of going to hers. Not that they needed the scene change but as a ninja, he abhorred routine, it made him predictable, and once already he had been delayed meeting his female because of the snake charmer, Anko. Either way, he wanted tonight to be special. Kakashi didn't see himself as the romantic type. It wasn't that he didn't know how to be, but more so that he usually dealt with ninja, they often thought that romance was taking someone out to dinner before you fucked to work out stress.

Kagome had taught him differently; more than anything, she had taught him the difference between what he had always done in his life, just fucking, and actually making love. They all knew seduction, they were taught it, but they were also taught not to let their feelings get involved, their bodies were tools to be used by the village, and feelings shouldn't get too involved. It was one of the reasons only single, unmarried ninja were sent on seduction missions for the most part.

Still Kagome had taught him about taking his time, feeling as much emotionally as he did physically, and in the long run he had to say that it had opened his mind and world up to things he had never thought about before. Like the fact that since he had found himself with her he not only wanted to marry her, but impregnate her. He had never ever, EVER wanted to do that to another, in fact he was against bringing children into the world into he had met her, making sure that no random rut ever resulted in a child.

Now though he found himself nearly plotting out how to get her off birth control long enough during her time of ovulation. Almost as if he wanted to trap her with him. It was that thought alone that stopped him from doing it, even though he had already come up with seven viable plans on how to do it and not get caught. He wanted her like he had never wanted anything before, or even anyone before. He wanted her to be his, and in his mind, even that canine part that he denied he had, the best way he knew to do that was to lay her with his seed.

He snorted at the primal thought, and decided when she got there, damned or not, he was going to have his way. Usually they met her at place, after her shift, she'd come home, and make dinner for them, and he'd show up, eat, and then take his fill of the little miko. Tonight the only thing that changed was the where, and who was doing what.

He had the day off while she had to work, and so it was him that was making the meal. He could not even begin to explain how happy he'd been earlier to get Iruka to help him with the meal, her favorite, Oden. Still it had been a bit awkward to deal with his long time friend. It wasn't much of a secret that Iruka had a crush on him, and while he might have swung that way at one time in his life, after all he was bi, but since meeting Kagome, that had all been thrown out the window.

Iruka had understood but at the same time it was clear to see that he was as much a fan-girl, as the rest of them were. Sadly he knew in his bones that more then likely somewhere out there Iruka lay in wait, wanting to find out who the person was Kakashi had been getting rid of. If it would be on the wind in the morrow, Kakashi had no idea. He didn't know how much of a gossip Iruka was, but to him it didn't matter. Kagome was finally legal and anyone that had something to say about it, could kiss his ass.

Waiting there, in just some drawstring sweat pants, ninja navy blue of course, they were in fact standard issue, he felt her as she drew near. Smirked as she obviously slowed because of Iruka, only to divert, and some another way. His little onna was nothing but a minx. Smiling to himself he waited, but not long when she made it to his front door. He couldn't help but laugh at this. Ninja were notorious for using the window, and hardly ever the front door.

Someone could probably rob them blind by using that entrance, either way, he heard the small knock, and moved to open the door. He smiled when he saw her, her answering smile, tired, but happy as well.

Inviting her in, he tugged on her smaller hand, bringing her into the warm homestead he'd made for himself. His apartment was only a one bedroom, standard for a single jonin. It came with a bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room, and a even smaller kitchen. He himself had filled his space with books mostly, scrolls as well, while there were very few pictures up, everything screamed bachelor, but at the same time it was all neat and orderly compared to some. But Kagome could care less, it was homey because it was his, and she would have it no other way, which had been one of the other things about her, that Kakashi liked. She wasn't pushy.

Pulling her smaller body to his own, he tugged her things easily out of her hands, before pressing his body, sans shirt into her own form, wrapping a hand around her waist as the other pulled the open dainty hand into his own open palm. Swaying to music only he could hear, the Copy Ninja, swayed her away from the door, bumping it with his hip, not worried about locking it as he danced with his onna. Kagome giggled softly, love in her eyes as she wrapped a hand around his neck, smiling up at him. Her looks said it all, Kami she loved him.

It didn't take him long to get her to his small sofa, or to dip her, kissing her long neck, silently leaving his scent for those that could smell it upon her. Amused and pleased by her content sigh as he allowed her to fall gently into the couch. He smirked up at her, as he took her calve in his hand, massaging the sore muscle, before taking off her sandal, and giving the tired foot that had been inside a bit of massage. Listening as she gave in and moaned in pleasure of it, before he switched to the other, delighting in her continued moans for that foot as well.

Kagome's eyes drooped a bit to half-mast as she took in the sight of the bigger ninja. His body curled up to her feet as he rubbed the tired, sore, and tender muscles from their hard day standing at the hospital. She couldn't help but lift her arm to lay her fingers through his wily hair, smiling softly when his eyes found themselves cast at half way too. He was a romantic at heart, but he hadn't seemed to know it until she had brought it out in him. Small delicate fingers that did medical work all day raked through unruly silver tress, before ghosting over the tip of his sensitive ears, down to his jaw before find the back of his head and pulling him up and towards her.

Her free hand found its way to his mask and gave a gentle tug allowing it to come down enough so that their lips could meet. Heated, but sweet was the kind of kiss they shared. It had the possibilities to turn into something that could burn yet stay almost innocent between the pair. It was something they both loved. But this time, for once it was Kakashi who pulled back. He needed to check dinner, for he would not allow one of his few attempts at cooking for her to be ruined, even if he liked it and didn't mind how it got ruined in the first place. Chuckling quietly at her moue of disappointment at him pulling back, the copy ninja gave her a smirk before leaning in once more to capture her lips in a tender and sweet chaste kiss before rocking back on his heels and standing.

Watching him go, his hips moving just the smallest masculine way, Kagome sighed, before his back was to her completely and she could see the fine muscles of his back, while delighting at the sight of his very beautiful rear. Kagome knew she was a lucky girl, and she wasn't going to let him get away from her if she could help it. Her musings were cut short by his call from his kitchen. "Rough day?"

She was quiet for a moment remembering it all before she answered him, "Not really rough, but very busy. There are a lot of new and happy to get injured gennin at the moment."

Kakashi seemed to "Aa." in agreement, remembering how many times he and his own team Seven had been at the hospital in the early days. He shuddered, the only thing he liked about the hospital was that Kagome was there, and if he was a very good boy, he might get hospital sex if they were quiet. At that he shuddered for a completely different reason, remembering one really, really good night where he'd bee admitted for chakra exhaustion, and Kagome had been on top. Some how he managed to finish cooking while lost in his thoughts of that night before he finally realized that some time had passed and he hadn't really stated anything.

Turning off the burners as everything was finally done, the Copy ninja, made his way back into the front room to ask if she wanted to drink with dinner only to find his onna curled up on his sofa with a blanket nestled looking very comfy around her, a soft snore coming from her. He smiled at her, the sight was endearing, and even though it had put a damper on his plans for the night, he knew the gal needed rest, or she would have still been awake. Deciding that he would eat, and then put everything up the Copy ninja did just that, not taking too much time, while eventually deciding that the dishes could soak over night and be easier to clean later. He finally made it out to his onna a bit after he had finished.

Picking Kagome up she snuggled into his embrace, and they headed off to his bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, he woke her as much as he dared knowing she could be a violent sleeper when was awakened before she was ready, though he did find that cute because being a ninja he was able to block most anything she could throw his way. The covers were pulled back while he took off what he thought would make her uncomfortable, getting a soft growl of annoyance and a sleepy pout from his sweetheart, he chuckled at her openly. Dressing her in one of his larger shirts, it looked like a tent on her, he kissed her sweetly, and finally let her do as she pleased, Kakashi watched, as she seemed to finally sigh out resigned to let him have his way with her sleepy body, and he snorted. He admitted as he leaned her back that she was rather adorable when sleepy, and that he wouldn't mind her sleeping with him every night from here on end.

Taking off his sweats and putting on a loose set of cotton sleeping pants, because sleeping in the sweats would make him far too hot during the night Kakashi got in bed with Kagome. Drawing her smaller body to his much larger one, he kissed her neck, and her shoulder before finally feeling her snuggle into him. Yes, Kakashi could get very used to this. He knew that in the morning the gossip would spread that she would have been seen leaving his house, in yesterday's cloths but he didn't care. The ring in the nightstand draw told him just how much he didn't care that she had spent the night with him, even if they literally only slept together. He smirked before he sighed at everything that would be happening soon.

He was certain she would say yes, and he'd be a happy scarecrow that day. Sasuke would learn from then on if he touched her that Kakashi would make it so he couldn't have any little Uchiha's, and he was pretty sure that Kagome would put Anko in her place. If there was anyone that could it was his onna. With all that in mind, and feeling her heat warm him, her body breath and lean into him, Kakashi found himself lulled off to the land of sleep, a small smile on his face. Everything was perfect.


End file.
